Side Stories of the Shadamy Story: Face Down
by ManicKatie2
Summary: These chapters are side stories for the Shadamy Story: Face down. It's what been going on with the other characters are doing during the time Amy is talking about her story or Shadow is talking. Rated M for safety and Enjoy! P.s. Sorry if the Summary isn't that good...


WARNING: This chapter will spoiled the other chapters of the Shadamy Story: Face Down. If I was you, I would read those chapters before you read this chapter. Or at least Chapters 1 - 6, Also this Chapter may contain Sonamy action (Or whatever you people would called it…) in here. But it won't last long. So don't message me saying, How I went Sonamy story on this chapter. Trust me it's not going to end Sonamy. At least it doesn't say it in the title… -_-' Thank you and have a nice day!

Author(ManicKatie2)'s note: A long time ago, I wrote some of this part, hoping this would be the opening for the Shadamy story but I didn't like it. But you don't have to read this unless you want to truth of what happen cause Amy ran before knowing the truth.

This mostly Sonic's mind after Amy Rose left to live with Aunt Helen for about 3 months. If I'm right about this time period, Amy should be at her first day of school and Shadow is talking to Eggman because Shadow brought the wrong cookies… Yeah. So this is what's going on or he is doing. Also no, it's not going to be a whole Sonic story. I might which it up with Rouge, Manic, Eggman, Maybe even Aunt Helen Stories and etc. It's just of what's going on when Shadow and Amy is talking about their story. So Enjoy as I go get some Pop Tarts.

* * *

**Chapter 1: "When I Was Your Man"**  
**Sonic's Side of the Story**

I kept running, just like I always had since I was born. But this time I screwed up. Amy Rose, the love of my life has slip through my fingers. We started dating during the time when Sal became roboticized. Even back then, I screwed up. I'm glad she's back to normal but there was a time I thought I lost her for good. I just needed someone to love again. Then Amy came along…  
Why am I the knucklehead for not realizing Amy would come home earlier just to see me. She always does. But why on of all days it had to be on that day? I invite Sal over for a few minutes.

*Memory, 5 months ago, 6:45a.m. Morning*

I didn't feel like getting up. I was perfect were I was. Laying in bed, no cares, no worries and having a very special lady right in my arms. Who wouldn't think this isn't a perfect moment?  
As I opened my right eye lid, I looked down to see my pink hedgehog. She snuggled up close to me as her head laid on my shoulder. Eyes closed, with her mouth little bit opening to show those pink soft lips. I couldn't help but kiss her forehead. She moves of course. Then she open her light green eyes and looked at me.  
"Good morning Ames," I said and a smile.

"Good morning to you too honey," She said with a smile cross her face, showing her pearl white teeth. "I didn't know that you where yet."  
"I'm always am when I know that your near me, cause I don't want to miss anything when your around me." She laughs then she tries to kiss's my cheek, but I wouldn't let her. I moved my face so instead of kissing my cheek. She got my lips…  
Her lips are soft and warm. I couldn't stop. I wanted more. As we kiss, I pulled her closer to me. I could feel that she wanted to go more farther in this kiss. But we don't have time until-

***Ring***

A noise went off in our bedroom. It was the telephone. I know who's calling right now but I wish they had waited a bit more longer before calling, because I didn't want to let Amy go.  
"You should get the phone," I said as I stop kissing her. She looked at me weird like I shouldn't had stopped kissing. I wanted to say sorry and keep on kissing her, but I don't think this is the right time.  
The phone rings again. Ames doesn't want to get it, so she tries kissing me again. I moved my body, and decided to get the phone myself. I handed the phone to Amy and said, "I believe someone is calling you sweetheart."  
Amy giggled at what I just said and took the phone way from my hand. "Hello?" Amy said, "Oh hello Cream, How are you?" Amy didn't talk much, just nod her head couple of times. "Sure I would love too!" Amy said with a joyful smile.  
"Ok Bye and see you later," Amy said as she hanged up the phone, "Sonic I have to go over to Cream's house cause she has a surprise for me."  
"Ok just promise me that you will come back home safe and sound," I said as I kissed her forehead.  
"I will! I love you," Amy said very lovely.  
"I love you too Ames," I said as we both kissed each other.

***28 minuets later***

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" Amy said with a smile across her face. It didn't take her long before Amy got dressed. She was wearing a light teal green dress with white ribbon around her waists. Lately she stopped wearing her old short red dress. I'm glad she's changing, even her hair started to grown a little bit longer. But oh my gosh was she beautiful!  
"I'll be fine Ames. Just have fun with Cream ok," I said.  
"Ok just call me if you need anything," She said as she went out the door. I must say having the house to myself is nice! But I still like knowing that someone's here when you get back home from a long day of taking down Eggman. Amy moved in with me after the whole Sally became a robot. Mostly because I don't believe she would be safe at her house all by herself. Alone.  
After she moved in- Well I think you get the story. We have been dating for a while now. We didn't tell anyone until Sally became normal. I even had to tell Sal that I'm over her and choose to be with Ames.  
But today is the most hardness day of my life. I still don't know what to get for Amy's birthday. Sad part is that today is her birthday! Why am I always late for birthdays? It reminds me of the time when I almost slept in for my celebration birthday party and then every time I tried getting to the party, if it wasn't for those reporters I would have gotten to the party on time and not in the Hospital. *Seen in Sonic the Hedgehog #167 - 'Hedgehog Day'* Good thing I told Cream to keep Amy there until I'm ready with the birthday surprise.  
So what can I do? I can't call cream because Amy's there. I can't ask my sister. Sonia would make me shop of hours. So I call Sally. Since I bet she doesn't have anything better to do.

***Some hours later***

Sally came over. She was wearing a dark blue summers dress with sliver shoes, belt and necklace. She's very pretty today. Sometime I thought that there was a time when she tried to take me away from Amy. If I was younger, of course she would have won but right now, I know that I have nothing for her. Amy would always be mine.  
"Hello Sonic. Nice to see you again," Sally said smiling.  
"Hey Sal, want to come in?" I asked. She walked in as she looked round the room.  
"Nice place. I can tell that Amy does the cleaning round here," Sally said looking at a photo of me and Ames at the beach. I was in a doubt float and Amy was in a green bikini.  
"How can you tell?" I said as I laughed at memories.  
"Your place was always mess until She shown up." Sally said laughing. It's true, having Amy did make the whole house better.  
But there was a feeling side of me that felt like something is still missing.  
So after two hours of getting everything for Amy's birthday. Thanks to Sal, everything would look 10x better. Sally descend to make calls for Amy's birthday. So that give me time to put up the thing in the other room.  
By the time I was going to hang up the party stuff. I realize I still didn't get anything for Amy. Then I idea came into my head. Maybe it is time to ask her. I have been planning to wait another year but why wait. This time is perfect.  
As Sally was still making calls to all of our friends. I went up stairs to get the main gift. Lucky Amy never go's in my sock drawer.  
As I pulled out the small black box from the sock drawer. I heard a 'aw' sound coming from behind me. I turn my head to see Sally at the door way.  
"Sonic," Sally said, "I didn't know that you are planning to ask Amy to marry you. I would have bought a banner that says 'Will you marry me' or something like that." I laugh a little at that idea.  
"I wasn't thinking of asking her yet. I wanted to say her next year, but I though this would be the best time for her. She always wanted to get married."  
"Well, I think this is the perfect time and a great gift to give her. I think she'll say yes," Sally said with a smile across her face.  
"I hope so," I said as I looked at the tiny box. Why am I hoping? Of course she'll say yes. She's been waiting for the day to marry me. I main she's been planning like nonstop, even before we were dating. She's even looking for a wedding dress. I use to think it's weird but lately it makes me feel great know that she wants to stay with me and willing to be there for me. At nights I let Amy tell me about our future wedding. So far, I love very bit of it.  
Sally walked over to my bed and sat down. She still has a smile on her face.  
"Well since you are going to ask her. The only question now is how are you planning to ask Amy in hand and marriage," She said.  
"That's a easy answer!" I said smiling. I thought many ways of asking her, but this one I'll know I could make Amy and Sally laugh at.  
"Ok lets see how you going to do. Sonic," Sally said as she waits to see what I would do.  
"First, I'll take off my shirt," I said. For the fun, I did take of my shirt, and expose my ads to her. She laughed a little bit. I bet she's think that I'm crazy. True I am right now, but only Amy gets my craziness side of me, "and I'll sit beside her," sat down next to sally. She moves a little bit away from me. Couldn't help but laugh a little inside of me, "I'll grab her hand," I grabbed Sally's hand. "Then I'll say I'm sexy and I'll know it, Also will you marry me, Ames?" I said as laughing so hard that my couldn't breath anymore.  
"Oh Sonic," She said as she couldn't stop laughing too, "Your such a bad Hedgehog."  
"But I'm only a bad hedgehog that you ever meet." Agreeing to her. As I tried to picture Amy with her whole face turning red from me taking off my shirt. Maybe I should set up a camera somewhere in the room so I could show our kids someday.  
"Won't Amy come home soon?" She asked. I looked at the time when Amy should get home. She won't be here for another 6 hours… Unless she choose to come home early- No! Cream will keep her at her house. There's just no way Amy will be here so soon. Beside with Sally's help decorating, this house would look so good that Amy would say yes before I pull out the black box.  
"No, Amy is with Cream and she will never find out what we are doing. So that's means I can get it done soon, before she comes back home." Sally nod as she looked at the black box then gave it back to me.  
"She doesn't know what will hit her," She said as I put the box to the side me. Then I turn to I looked at Sally, I never notice how close she is to me. But I think it's because she wants to see the little black box still. Cause that's the only this her eyes were on right now. "And Sonic," She finally looked at me, "your so awesome-"  
"Sonic?" A voice said as I heard the bed room door opened.  
"Amy what are you doing here-" Sally said as she jumped off the bed. I turn my head to see a pink hedgehog standing right at the door way. In shocked, disbelieved, and looking like she was going to cry. Then I looked at Sally and myself. Now I realize that I'm shirtless, and my ex is right next to me, also to top all of that. We're on the bed. Shit! Not good.  
"Ames, it's not what you think!" I yelled as I got up from the bed.  
"I can't believe you!" Amy yelled as she ran down the stairs. I told Sally I'll be right back. Then I ran down the stairs, hallway, and out the door. I couldn't see her but Cream was looking the forest as she yelled "Where ARE YOU GOING?"  
"Cream were did Amy go?" I asked. Cream jumped by surprised from my voice, then turned round.  
"Mr. Sonic, she went that way but I'm not sure where she's going," Cream said as she pointed to the forest.  
"Thanks," I replied as I started to run to the forest. Also hoping and praying that I find Amy soon…

Hours pasted, but no sign of Amy.

***End Of Memory***

I wish I could had found Amy that day. Especially the time I saw Amy came back to our house. I thought she came back to forgive me. No she didn't. She came back to clean up and packed her things. I tried stopping her…

*Memory #2, Next day after what happen with Amy.*

As I finally got home from looking everywhere for Amy. I hear something from the top of the stairs. Then a pink hedgehog girl came down holding a suitcase. She looked at me and said, "Sonic." I wanted to hold her and never let her go. I knew I had to stop her or it be too late.  
"Amy, I'm sorry. Please you don't have to leave. It wasn't what you think, you're the only one for me. Please," I said as she looked like she was going to cry, "Please Ames."  
"NO!" She yelled, "I'm leaving, I need a better man for me. You know what, I'm 16 now, and I don't need someone like you," Then she pushed me to the side and ran out the door with her things in hand. She said something else but I couldn't hear her. I wanted to run after her… I couldn't move my feet.  
I told myself to give her awhile. She'll come round. She always does.

***End of Memory #2***

She never did come round. Actually she never came round me anymore. So here I am… I finally made it to my old girlfriends house, Amy Rose's old home.  
It looked more run down then it did before. The house paint was fainting way. The grass never once touched for years and grown about maybe 17 inches tall. The old mail box looked like it was going to fall over. But on it had painted beautifully handwritten letters that says, "Amy Rose."  
I know Amy hasn't lived here since we came back from the Metarex battles in space and moved in to the freedom fighters place. *It's the house that is shown Sonic X, Episode 52.* That's because of everything going on with Sally and wanted to keep Amy safe. Also I made a promise that day when I gave Amy a rose, I would never leave her. Yes she did cry but I know that she was very happy knowing I'll never leave her.  
I just hope she's inside. Please let her be inside. As I opened the door. The room had white sheets on top of the tables and chairs. The whole house was dark with no pieces of light has touched it forever. But still no Amy. I yelled round the room, hoping she's somewhere, "AMY! Amy come out where ever you are."  
Nothing. All I can hear is my foot steps on the wooden floor. Where could she be. I looked over the house every fast. It doesn't have anything left of Amy in this broken down house.  
As I tried to think where would Amy go, the only place I can this is Cream's place. Cream! Of course Cream would know. I rush over to Cream's home. I saw Cream playing with her dolls on the porch.  
"Hey Cream," I said. Cream looked at me with a in shock face. But she clam down.  
"Hello Mr. Sonic, why are you here?" She asked.  
"Cream, I was wondering since you are Amy's best friend. Do you know where she went?" I asked. Cream gave me a weird look like I'm should be stupid. Which I am right now. But that's why I'm here for...  
"Didn't Amy tell you?" She asked. I wanted to say, 'Amy told me that she can't stand living with me anymore because I that mess up. Even thought it wasn't what she thought it was. Just very, very bad timing!'  
"Tell me what?" I asked.  
"Amy found her lost Aunt on her mother side." Amy found her Aunt?! I know Amy has a uncle but a Aunt.  
"Really!? That's awesome but where are they now cause I don't think their leaving in Amy's old house," I asking Cream. She just across her arms with a little bit of mad face. I signed.  
"Please," I said sweetly. She finally smiled.  
"I believe Amy told me that she moved in with her Aunt outside of Station Square." *Seen in Sonic Adventure Dreamcast or XD for the Gamecube (if anyone still has it), Sonic the hedgehog #80 and Sonic X. But in this world, we are going by the comic book or the video game way…* STATION SQUARE! That's like far way from here. I mean I'm glad Amy is in a better place but why so far.  
"Station Square? Why would Amy go back there? It's like many miles from here," I kept asking.  
"That's all I know. Do you know anyone that lives round there, cause if you do. You can call them and ask if they saw Amy," She said. I don't know that many people out there.  
"I don't believe I kno-" Then it hit me. I do know one person and the only person who wouldn't tell me cause he always loved Amy too! "MANIC!" If I find out that he took Amy way from me, I'll make him-  
"Mr. Sonic please don't yell. It hurts my ears," I lost my thought as I looked at Cream with her heads covering her ears.  
"I'm sorry… I do know one person," I said.  
"Great, then call them now."  
"Can't." I said, best not to call just incase Manic doesn't know that Amy moved out there.  
"Why not?" Cream asked.  
"His my brother." I do love my brother but at this time, I wish he wasn't my brother.  
"You have a brother?" Cream asked, "But I thought you where a only child."  
"There's many things I should tell you but I have to head for Station Square," I said as I walked way from Cream. She got up a wave goodbye to me.  
"Ok, Good luck Mr. Sonic," She yelled.  
"Thanks!" Cause I'm going to need it. I started to run away from Cream's home.

***Hour later.***

By the time I stopped I was at Dry Lagoon. *Seen in Sonic Adventure 2, but sonic is at the very top of the place.* I've been here on my many runs but never really cared about staying here for long.  
As I looked up to the sky. Seeing a bight orange moon. I couldn't stop thinking if Amy's looking at the same moon.  
"I'm sorry Ames, please come back home" I said. I don't know what to do anymore. All my thoughts are Amy. "Even if it kills me. I'll find you. I'll make it up to you, be there for you… I ask you to marry me, as along you stay with me…" I cried as I looked up at the moon. I'm not sure how long it's going to take me but one day or someday, she'll be mine again.  
"I love you, Ames," my final words as I ran into the cold alone night.

***Next day, 7:56 P.M.***

Finally made it. Station Square has it been that long? It feels like I haven't been here forever. I can tell some of the places are got and new places has gone up but wow… But I don't even know where to begin..  
"Is that who I think I'm seeing?!" A familiar voice said behind me. I turn to see a white bat wearing a purple dress and a black necklace with Bat wings on them. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you finally show up. What took you so long?" Rouge asked as she came right up to me.  
"Sorry I been busy," Looking for Amy, I wanted to say…  
"I can tell. It looks like you been running from something bad," She said as she looked at what I was wearing. I wanted to laugh but this isn't a good time.  
"I have. What are you doing out here late at night?" I asked. I know she likes the night but to be out like this. There must be something else going on right now.  
"Oh I'm just got invited to a very awesome sleepover at my best friends house." *Seen at the end of Chapter 3 and mostly in chapter 5.*  
"Oh I better let you go-" I was about to walk way but Rouge stopped me.  
"We can keep talking. She won't minds if I'm late."  
"Ok if your friend doesn't mind…" I wonder who's her friend…  
"She'll won't."  
"O.k… Rouge can I asked you something?" I asked.  
"Sure anything you want honey."  
"I'm looking for someone and I know she moved out here like-" Rouge stopped me then she said, "Don't tell me. It's a pink female hedgehog and her name starts with a 'A'."  
"Yeah! I'm looking for Amy, have you seen her?" I asked wondering.  
"Maybe or maybe not. Why should you care, last time I heard you have Sally all over you in-" Ugh! NO!  
"That's not true! It's all a big miss understanding!" I yelled. I can't stand when people thinks I'm with someone else.  
"Yeah and when your at it, you could wake up the neighbors," She said trying to keep me  
"Sorry, I just need to know where's Amy so I could fix this whole mess…"  
"But Sonic, what if she doesn't want to listen to you."  
"Then I have to try."  
"Sonic, why don't I try talking to her and see what's wrong. Then I can come back to tell you what's wrong with her," Rouge said. That not a bad idea. Rouge knows how to get people to say anything she wants to here… Unless your Shadow… -_-'  
"Really, you would do that for me?" I asked.  
"Sure I can! But it would cost you." Of course! She would say that…  
"considerate done," I said with a reinsuring smile.  
"Thanks Sonic, Now I need you to go… Well make yourself look better. As I go to the sleep over. It's almost 8:10 p.m." She said as she flew into the air.  
"Thanks Rouge!" I said as we waved good bye together. Then I started to walked way. I hope I'm not getting screwed over for making Rouge do this for me. I wish I don't doubt so much. But after I get Amy back. Life would be better.  
I looked down the street thinking where should I go since I have nothing better to do but wait for Rouge. So I choose to make a visit to someone that I know would love to have me around right now.  
So I ran until a name of a street came up that I known from the past, 'Trees Hollow Street.'  
Perfect. I decided to walk down the street looking for the right house. As I came to a white house, there was a motorcycle parked right in front of the garage.  
I never knew he had a motorcycle. Maybe. I went to check on the motorcycle. Nope it wasn't hers. The motorcycle was black with a red symbol on both sides of the motorcycle. It's Shadow's motorcycle… But why would he… Could Manic be… Na, Manic wouldn't be on Shadow's side. But I do need to understand why he would know Shadow, and why Shadow's here of all places.  
I walked over to the back gates and hopped over it. If I know him any better, he has the front door locked but not the back door. To my luck, the back door opening wide for me to walk in.  
The house was all dark. It reminds me of the time Chip and me where walking around in that old broken down house. *It was in that Sonic the Werehog Movie. Look on youtube.* I guess Manic isn't home, plus Shadow isn't here nether.  
I was about to leave and try again tomorrow until I heard a door opened. It wasn't coming from behind me. It must be the front door.  
I bet it's him! Won't he be surprised! I sat down in a chair with little light from the window of the outside world. I can tell that I have a lamp beside me and what seems like a hallway right in front of me. This is going to be so awesome.  
As the door shut. Sounds of foot steps walked down the hallway. I moved my hand to the lamp so I could turn it on at the right time.  
"Who ever knew Shadow was the kind of man like-"  
"Like what?" I interrupted him as I turn on the light. There stands a frozen green hedgehog with wild hair. He looked at me with blue questioning eyes. I couldn't help but laugh inside my head.  
"Hello Manic, it's been a long time brother," I said with a smile across my face. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter also Coming soon for the "Shadamy Story: Face Down"

Chapter 8 - July 5, 2013 Is on here!

Chapter 9 - July 12, 2013

Chapter 10 - July 19, 2013

Chapter 11 - July 26, 2013

Save the Date! Cause after all, the fight will start. And end. Faster than you think.


End file.
